


Do You Walk in the Valley of Kings?

by KaoticLoki



Series: Sick or Sane [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nick Fury is a dick, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sick Loki (Marvel), Worried Thor (Marvel), Worried Tony Stark, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticLoki/pseuds/KaoticLoki
Summary: Prompt for michaelthecarLoki, imprisoned by SHIELD, suffering from Appendicitis and only Tony seems to take his symptoms seriously.





	Do You Walk in the Valley of Kings?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michaelthecar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelthecar/gifts).



> Thank you, thank you, thank you to my awesome Beta, cosmic_medusa! Not only did she help me English, she came up with some of the ideas to keeping this flowing. She's the best!! (And you should really check out her fic Castles in the Air if you really love Loki & Thor brotherhood stories! It's truly majestic!)

Tony Stark hated a great many things. He hated things being handed to him. He hated how Happy always seemed to chew with his mouth open. He hated when someone would refer to his suit as metal (it was nano tech, thank you very much). Most of all, Tony Stark hated SHIELD. The always conspiring organization had been a thorn in his side since his introduction, so, naturally, it was his ever-aspiring goal to be a bigger one in theirs. So why was he currently standing outside a containment unit, watching the God of Thunder verbally assault SHIELD’s director? 

****

Oh. Right.

****

Aforementioned god’s younger brother was currently in chains,  _ inside _ that containment unit. 

****

“Loki has paid for his crimes tenfold, Director! He  _ died _ trying to make things right, protecting a mortal!” Thor’s anger bled out of his face as he turned to stare through the glass. “He protected  _ me _ .” Inside the cell, the raven-haired God of Mischief sat on a cot in the far corner, heavy chains on his wrists and ankles. His downcast face was obscured by both hair and shadows. “He ensured the safety of our people while our home was destroyed!”

****

“That’s very touching, Thor, but may I remind you that your precious baby brother waged a war on this planet that left thousands dead? People lost their homes! They lost family members, friends!” Fury turned on a heel and started up the stairs, away from the underground prison. “Until such time that a suitable punishment has been determined, Loki remains imprisoned.”

****

“Director. Director!” Thor’s booming voice echoed in the underground facility. The Thunderer took a step toward the stairs, intent on following Fury, but he paused and looked over his left shoulder toward the cell. He spun and approached the glass wall, placing his palm against the surface. “I swear, I will not stop until you are free, Loki.” It was the first time Tony had seen Loki move since his arrival. The younger god raised his head. Tony thought for sure there would be a snarky comment or abrasive retort, so he waited. He was met with shocking disappointment when the God of Mischief simply gave a nod before lowering his head again.

****

“Wait… What--” Tony pointed toward the cell as he followed Thor toward the stairs. “What was that?”

****

“I speak the truth, Stark.” Thor paused with his hand reaching for the control panel on the door. He never spared Tony a glance. “My brother is not the villain you met those years ago.” With a single motion, the door slid open and Thor left the bewildered Stark.

****

“The universe has gone insane. That’s the only explanation.” He shook his head as he trotted back down the stairs and approached the cell. “Yo, Merlin!” Loki offered no response. “Hey!” Tony pounded the side of his fist against the glass a single time, narrowing his eyes. Still, nothing. “I don’t know what you’re up to, but I  _ will _ figure it out. And then it’s your ass, Thor’s brother or not.”

****

“Is it truly so hard to believe that  _ I _ could seek out redemption?” The young god slowly lifted his head, emerald eyes meeting Tony’s dark ones. 

****

“Painstakingly hard.” Stark shot back. 

****

Loki smirked and again lowered his head. “I’m afraid you’ll be terribly disappointed, Stark.”

****

“We’ll see.” 

* * *

****

 

“Wakey, wakey!” Tony shouted as a SHIELD soldier opened the cell door and entered with a tray of food. He followed closely, hand close to the arc reactor in case he needed to deploy the suit. They found Loki sound asleep. Still cuffed and chained, the tall figure on the cot slept on top of the thin sheets, back facing the door.

 

Loki jerked awake but sat up slowly, eyes unfocused from sleep even as he attempted to glare at the billionaire that stepped into the cell. As he twisted to sit on the edge of the cot, his chained legs fell heavily. Tony gave the soldier a nod and crossed his arms over his chest as the man reached for Loki’s wrists. The god reeled, confused. “What is this?”

 

“He’s removing the chains,” Tony began, lifting the lid from the breakfast tray, “for now, anyway.”

 

The trickster had already allowed the soldier to begin unlocking the cuffs, but eyed Stark warily. “Why?”

 

“Why not?” Tony shrugged and picked up a piece of bacon, sniffing it curiously. “They give you  _ real  _ bacon? I thought you were a prisoner.” He returned the meat to the tray and looked to the prince.

 

“As did I.” Loki replied, rubbing his chafed wrists.

 

“Can you believe they give him real bacon?” Tony scoffed to seemingly no one. “Whoa, okay, okay! Easy, big fella! Hang on.”

 

Loki watched curiously as Tony tapped away at a device on his wrist, followed by a single tap to his ear where another device was no doubt hidden. “And… voila!” With one last tap to his wrist, an image of Thor projected above the device.

 

“Brother, are they treating you well?”

 

“Like royalty,” Loki deadpanned. “Where are you?”

 

“The people of Norway wanted to begin negotiations immediately. I'm aboard the quinjet with the council...save for you.” The saddened edge to the Thunderer’s tone was easy to detect. “I don't think I can do this without you, Loki.”

 

The Prince smiled and rolled his eyes. “You're King now, you ox. I won't always be around to fight your diplomatic battles.” When Thor did not immediately speak, Loki sighed. “This is not a matter that should wait. Go and speak with them while they are willing to hear you.”

 

“You...want me to go?”

 

“Don't be a fool, Thor. The people are your priority now.”

 

“But you--”

 

“Will have amazing company!” Tony interjected, earning a glare from both gods (though only Loki could see him).

 

Loki’s features softened. “Go. And don't screw this up.”

 

The King laughed. “Always my number one supporter.” His blue eye sobered, worry lines returning. “I will have more words with Fury when I return, Loki. I  _ will  _ see you free.”

 

“Yes, yes. Good. Go.” Loki waved dismissively and turned his head, signaling his end to the conversation. Thor lingered for a moment before smiling and ending the call.

 

“Hey, no goodbye for me? How rude.”

 

“What do you want, Stark?” Tony stepped away from the table as Loki approached, maintaining at least a bit more than arm’s length between them. 

 

“I told you that I’d find out what you’re up to and I intend to do just that.” 

 

“And  _ I  _ told  _ you _ I have no intention of causing trouble.” Loki replaced the lid on the tray and pushed it forward before returning to the small cot, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

 

“No, that’s  _ not exactly _ what you said.” Tony rounded the small table, aware of Loki’s eyes following his every step. He grabbed the chair and spun it to sit on it backwards. “You said I would be disappointed. Big difference, pal.” 

 

The god narrowed his eyes. “I assure you that I have no interest in your meager planet. My brother seems to think our people would thrive here. I’m inclined to disagree.” 

 

“Uh huh.” It was Tony’s turn to narrow his eyes. If nothing else, the younger Odinson did  _ look _ different. His features weren’t as sharp. His hair was longer and lacked the slicked style he kept during the Battle of New York. His armor was different, though he still brandished his colors. But there was something more than that. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Tony would bet his billions that what he couldn’t decipher in that moment would tell him everything he needed know about the trickster. The inventor slapped the back of the chair and stood. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“I appreciate the warning.” Loki drawled with a dramatic roll of his eyes. Tony smirked, though his back remained turned, and lifted the lid to tray once again, snatching a slice of bacon. Popping the meat into his mouth, he turned to walk out the door backwards.

 

“I still can’t believe they’re giving you real bacon.” With a salute, he spun and jogged up the stairs, followed closely by the soldiers. 

* * *

 

 

“Rise and shine!” Tony bellowed in the most annoying, sing-song voice he could manage. The door to the cell hissed open, one guard entering before the inventor while two more stood ready should the trickster make an attempt at escape. The figure on the cot didn’t move. “Hey, Aldous Snow, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Time to indulge!” As he passed the table, he couldn’t help but notice the dinner tray still sitting there, untouched. “Yo!” Tony gave the cot a kick and grinned when the god started. Stark took a few steps back as Loki sat up to swing his legs over the edge of the cot. “Good morning, sunshine.”

 

“The answers will remain the same today, Stark.”

 

“Okay.” Tony shrugged, watching one of the guards remove the previous evening’s tray. “What’s the matter? Earth food not good enough for your godly tastebuds?” Loki scowled, which gave Tony cause to laugh as he began to open the breakfast tray. “It’s really not that bad.  _ Again _ with the bacon?” 

 

“I’m growing tired of your games.” The god seethed, glaring up from his seated position. “And even more so of your  _ face _ . Now, unless you have questions I will gladly deny answering, I’d like to be left to rot in my cell in peace.”

 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the containment unit.” Tony jumped back, hand hovering over the reactor, as the god surged to his feet. “Whoa, there, tall, dark, and grouchy. Don’t be stupid.” He could hear clicks and charges behind him, but his eyes never left Loki’s. He must have really angered the trickster. He was visibly shaking, teeth clenched. With a raised hand, Stark called off the guards. “Fine. I’ll bite. Let’s say you’re not up to something. You still have information on a threat to this planet that you’re refusing to share during Fury’s interrogations!” With a pause, the inventor looked up to one of the security cameras. “Sorry! Friday  _ accidentally _ tapped into the interrogation room live feed while trying to find Duck Dynasty reruns for me. Won’t happen again!” From the corner of his eye, he saw Loki move and snapped his head around to find the god to be merely sitting back down.

 

“I simply have no information that would aid them in what’s to come.” Had Loki always been that pale?

 

“And what’s to come?” Tony ventured, but the expression he received in response was enough to tell him he’d get no more answers that day. “Mhm. Well, boys, let’s roll!” Stark spun on a heel and marched toward the door, putting a finger in the air on his way out. “Eat your breakfast, Gandalf!”

* * *

 

 

“Alright, new strategy!” Tony balanced the pizza box on his palm as he came down the stairs and approached the containment unit, where four guards were gathered at the door.  He hoped Loki liked extra cheese. “What’s happening, fellas?” He lowered the box, brow drawn.

 

“He has refused to eat or drink since he’s been here, Mr. Stark.” One of the guards motioned to the one closest to the door. He brandished the lunch tray and lifted the lid, the food completely untouched. 

 

“You think it’s a trick?” Tony asked, a little disturbed by the lack of belief in his own voice. Of course it was a trick. Loki was  _ the trickster _ . The God of Mischief. How could he have even begun to think the god may have been telling the truth? It was almost sickening how clear it was now. Tony sighed. “Here, boys. Dinner’s on me.” He passed off the pizza and maneuvered through them to the door. “Still one of our guys in there?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Open it.” The door hissed open to allow Tony to enter. He stalked across the cell to where Loki was perched on his cot, head lying back against the glass with this eyes closed. “So, you planning on starving yourself to get your way?”

 

The Prince didn’t bother to even open his eyes. “What are you rambling on about, Stark?”

 

“Your little plan to get out of here.” Tony pulled the chair over in front of the cot and sat. 

 

“I’m sorry, my  _ what _ ?” Loki finally lowered his head. He looked terrible, and Tony was momentarily taken aback. Loki had always been pale, but he looked like a corpse, bloodless save for the light pink tinge to his cheeks. His skin was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, his hair damp and sticking to his skin, and he appeared to be shivering. Tony almost got up, almost reached out to him when he remembered once again with whom he was dealing. 

 

“You mentioned a threat was coming. What is that threat, Loki?”

 

“Who.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“You mean  _ who _ is the threat?” Loki grimaced as he moved forward on the cot, arms wrapping around his middle as he leaned forward.

 

“Okay, Your Highness.  _ Who _ is the threat?” The trickster didn’t answer. “Loki,  _ who is the threat _ ?” The god remained still, seemingly focused on the floor in front of Tony’s feet. “Answer — ” Loki moved so fast that Tony barely had time to get out of the chair, knocking it over in his haste. The suit had already enveloped him, repulsor beams charged and aimed. “What the — ” The door opened, guards flooding in with weapons at the ready. “Wait!” Tony called, visor crawling back from his face. Without movement, the only sound in the cell was Loki’s violent retching. “Loki?”

 

Stark slowly circled the table, observing the god on his knees, back arching with each painful attempt to expel whatever was contained in his stomach. Judging by the food trays, that would be nothing. It looked to be painful. Tony found himself allowing the suit to retreat as he knelt a few feet away. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” 

 

Loki had gone quiet but reached around the back of his neck to pull his long hair to one side. How undignified he must have felt at that moment. Spitting into the toilet, the Prince fell onto his backside and leaned heavily against the wall. “I’m the epitome of perfect health, Stark.” Loki swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. “But  _ do _ call off the hounds, would you?” 

 

Tony twisted to look around them. The guards had all moved in, weapons trained on the god, simply awaiting the order. “Alright, back off, guys.” There was a moment of hesitation before the closest soldier nodded to the others and they returned to their previous posts, still carefully monitoring. Tony turned back to Loki and tilted his head, scrutinizing the situation. “You really  _ are  _ sick, aren’t you? This isn’t a trick.” 

 

Loki laughed. “Oh, come now, Stark. Do you think so little of me? If I were going to trick you, I have far better illusions at my disposal.” Tony didn’t like the sounds of that, but had no time to dwell on it. Loki suddenly lurched forward with a hiss, hands grabbing at his right lower abdomen. 

 

“Loki?” Tony had moved forward, still out of reach, and his hands hovered toward the god with no intention. 

 

“Something...is not right inside of me,” Loki panted, eyes screwed shut.

 

“What does that even mean?” Tony exclaimed with a shake of his head. He was still processing that the trickster god  _ was _ sick and how does one deal with a sick god? Loki didn’t answer, either too focused on the pain or because he simply didn’t want to. Either way, Tony watched the episode pass. The lines of pain on the god’s face never really went away, which meant he was still hurting even as he laid back against the wall and closed his eyes. Something definitely was not right. “I’ll be back.” Tony suddenly said, getting to his feet. Loki opened his eyes for a beat, but closed them Tony made it to the door.

* * *

 

 

“Loki’s sick.” 

 

Director Fury’s conversation with Agent Hill came to an abrupt halt as Tony burst into the room. With a nod, he dismissed the agent who left without question, closing the door behind her. “And what makes you think that?” The director asked, getting his chair under him. 

 

With a roll of his eyes, Tony rounded the desk and pointed at one of the several monitored areas, knowing exactly where the screen with Loki’s cell would be located. The god was still on the floor, head back and eyes closed. “You can’t tell me you haven’t been seeing this.”

 

Fury leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of his face. “I’ve seen. I just choose to see it for what it is — a trick.”

 

Tony shook his head. “With everything he has in his arsenal,  _ this  _ isn’t what he’d use to trick us.” His argument was beginning to sound less and less convincing to his own ears.

 

“Bruce has been picking up some strange readings and would like to consult with you.” Fury tossed a file toward the end of the desk and leaned back in his chair. “Leave Loki to us.”

 

Tony picked up the file and tapped it against his palm as he began to exit the office. “Just have medical take a look at him.”

 

“I’ll take it under advisement, Stark.”

 

* * *

 

 

Upon hearing the lab door slide open, Bruce looked up from his graphs and numbers. “Hey, Tony.” 

 

“Bruce.” 

 

“Haven’t seen much of you since I got back and...de-Hulked.” The scientist moved around a table with a tablet in his hand, gesturing for Tony to have a seat. “Where’ve you been?”

 

“Uh, here and there. Trying to question Loki.” No matter how logical it seemed that Loki would be attempting to trick his way out of confinement, he couldn’t shake the thought that the Prince really was unwell. “I kinda wish Thor was here.” He asked, suddenly very aware of the Thunderer’s absence during all this.

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back to defend Loki in no time.” He paused to give Tony that gentle smile for which he was known. Sometimes it was still hard to believe he cohabitated inside a body with Hulk.

 

“And you?” Tony leaned back in the chair, grabbing a pen to tap it lightly against the table. “What do you think about Loki?”

 

“That’s a loaded question.” Bruce finally sat and placed the tablet aside. “Where’s this coming from?” 

 

“Just...humor me.”

 

“Well, the guy’s got issues, no doubt about that.” Banner raised his eyebrows and nodded as if convincing himself. “But he came through in the end. If he hadn’t, I wouldn’t be here now.”

 

“So, let’s say he’s showing signs of being sick now. Would you believe it?”

 

“I might. Thor and Valkyrie said he hardly ate or slept on the ship. And then he teleported the thing into Earth’s atmosphere from God only knows where we were.” Bruce paused and granted Tony a serious expression. “Why?  _ Is  _ he sick?”

 

“Maybe?” Tony threw the pen and leaned forward to place his elbows on the table, pulling at his hair in frustration. “I  _ don’t know _ . Fury thinks it’s a trick, but, Bruce..man, he looks bad.”

 

“He  _ is  _ the God of Mischief and Lies and--”

 

“ _ I know _ !” Tony got up and began to pace. “Everything about the guy is an illusion or some fucked up version of truth, but I just can’t shake the feeling that he really needs help this time.”

 

Bruce regarded the man quietly for moment before standing. “How about we go over this stuff later? I’ll keep an eye on the readings and you go get some rest. If you still feel strongly about this tomorrow, call me and I’ll come take a look at Loki.”

 

“You will?” Tony exhaled, feeling much better as Bruce nodded. “I’ll do that. Hopefully, he’ll be back to bitter and broody when I get there and there’ll be no need.”

 

“Let’s hope.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was in his car, heading back to the mansion, when Thor called. He removed the earpiece and plugged it into a port on the dash, pressing a nearby button to bring up a small screen that now featured a live feed to the Aesir King.

 

“Hey, Thor. How are negotiations going?”

 

“Well enough. I see that you are no longer with Loki.” There was no hiding the disappointment in his voice. “I had hoped to speak with him. How is he?”

 

Tony kept his eyes on the road. Should he lie? No, he had done enough of that with Steve. “He wasn’t feeling the greatest, to be completely honest.” He heard the sharp intake of breath and saw fit to quickly add “I’m going to check on him tomorrow and Bruce will be swinging by if there isn’t any improvement.” Okay, not  _ exactly _ the truth, but close enough to keep Thor’s worry at bay without giving him reason to believe he needed to defend his brother.

 

Thor seemed to hesitate but soon nodded. “Please contact me if Bruce does need be brought in.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Thank you for looking out for him.” Thor added, disconnecting the call before Tony had a chance to feel guilty. 

 

“Let’s hope that’s what I’m doing.”

* * *

 

 

Tony entered the SHIELD facility a little later than he had originally planned. The previous night, after a few drinks and some time with Pepper, he actually went to bed when she did and opted out of dwelling on the situation with Loki. It was nearly dawn when he had awoke, Pepper still sleeping soundly at his side. He took his time getting ready for the day, but took a little extra time to make Pepper's favorite breakfast (a ritual usually reserved for weekends) before seeing her off to her meeting.

 

It was late morning when the door leading to Loki’s cell opened. Tony jogged down the stairs, nodding at the guards. “Morning, fellas.” The guards exchanged a look that had Tony slowing his steps. “Is there a problem?”

 

“We were told by Director Fury that you would no longer be interrogating the prisoner.” 

 

That definitely set off a warning.

 

“Oh, well, call upstairs and let him know Banner was doing just fine without me, so I’m back. Now, can we — ” he motioned to the door, “open things up here?” When neither of them moved, Tony allowed his hand to venture toward the arc reactor. “Like I said, call Fury, but in the meantime, I’m going in there and you’re going to stay out of my way, capiche?” Both guards nodded simultaneously and stepped aside as the door hissed open. Tony eyed them cautiously, not sure which side of the door held the greater threat. “Loki? How are you feeling?” Where was he? At first glance, the cell appeared empty. Tony angled his head toward the door. “Where is he?” A noise brought his eyes down, booted feet visible from just behind the small table. “Shit! Loki!” The prisoner was on his side, curled in on himself and panting for air. His hair was slick with sweat, skin pale, and eyes screwed tightly closed. “Loki? Hey, can you hear me?” Tony lowered to his knees, his hands hovering. Heat radiated off the god. “How long has he been like this?” Furious dark eyes found the guard now in the doorway. “How long?!” Tony roared. 

 

“A few hours, Mr. Stark. We were under strict orders — ”

 

“Hours? Are you...get medical.” Tony pulled out his phone, checking the signal before dialing Bruce. He noticed from the corner of his eye that the guard hadn’t moved. “Get medical, NOW!” The young soldier ran, leaving Tony alone with the prone man. “Come on, Bruce, answer.”

 

_ “Tony?” _

 

“Bruce, it’s bad. I’ve got medical on their way, but I don’t trust them alone with Loki.” Tony balanced the phone on his shoulder and attempted to roll Loki onto his back. 

 

_ “Okay, I’m leaving now. Twenty minutes. What’re his symptoms?” _

 

“He’s burning up. Yesterday, he was puking when I left. He hasn’t been eating or drinking.” Tony finally maneuvered the god, who continued to breathe harshly, his hands clutching at his stomach. Tony locked onto the action. “He’s holding the right side of his stomach. I don’t know, man, he can’t or won’t answer me.”

 

_ “Can you check where he’s holding for swelling? Don’t push too hard! He’s a god, Tony. Even sick, he’s still stronger than us.” _

 

“Just a sec…” Tony placed his phone on the floor and leaned over Loki, desperately seeking a response. “Hey, Loki. You’re not doing so hot and I need to take a look at you. Can you hear me?”

 

“I...hear you…” Loki ground out between clenched teeth.

 

“Okay, progress. I need you to move your hands. Just for a second, okay?” Tony reached for the god’s wrists, shocked to find he was allowed to move the left hand out of the way. Loki’s right hand, however, was going nowhere. “Okay, I can work with that.” His fingers barely pressed into the leather before Loki howled in pain and his left hand returned to the spot. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, man. Bruce,” He said the name before the phone was even back to this ear, “I can’t tell, but he’s in some serious pain.”

 

_ “Do gods have an appendix?” _

 

“How the hell should I know?!” Tony didn’t even realize he had a grip on Loki’s bicep until he felt the tension drain out of the god’s muscles. “Shit! Bruce, he’s out! What do I do?”

 

_ “Just get him to medical, Tony. Tell them to get ready for surgery. I can’t perform it but I’ll be right there to make sure they take care of him, okay?” _

 

“Okay. Okay.” Tony breathed, ending the call. “Loki, stay with me, man.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“And you contacted Thor?” Tony leaned over the young soldier at the desk and scanned the information on the monitor. 

 

“We've made several attempts, sir. A unit has been dispatched to his location in Norway.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Arriving within the hour, sir.”

 

“Okay, make sure he speaks to myself or Dr. Banner before  _ anyone _ else, got it?” Tony started to walk away but paused. “Seriously, we need to avoid any indoor fireworks shows and there are plenty of folks the big guy's gonna want to light up when he finds out about this, especially if his little brother...” He stopped and shook his head. “Just make that priority one, okay?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony exited the little office and took the hall to the right. It had been over an hour since Bruce had arrived and Loki was taken into surgery. Gods have appendices after all, it seemed, and Loki’s had ruptured hours earlier. Even if he  _ was _ a prisoner, Tony felt nauseous picturing him  writhing in pain all those hours, cries falling on deaf ears. If only he had pressed harder, maybe Fury would have —

 

“Tony.” Bruce peeled off his surgical mask as the door closed behind him. 

 

“How is he? He’s not...”

 

Bruce held up his palms and brought one to rest on Tony's shoulder. “He's stable. It was a mess, man. He wouldn't have made it much longer.”

 

“But he's okay?”

 

“He's okay.” Bruce smiled. “We have him on some strong antibiotics to ward off any infection. He’ll be in medical for a few days, but he’s okay.”

 

“How does a god end up with a crapped out appendix?” Tony sat and looked up at the scientist. “I didn't know they could even get a  _ cold _ .”

 

“I have no clue. Their physiology is similar to ours, but I’m not sure to what extent. I  _ do  _ know he was run down, exhausted. Maybe, when weakened, they are more susceptible to disease? Maybe when Loki has recovered, we can do some baseline testing on him and Thor and be better prepared for these things. Speaking of, any word from him?”

 

“Anytime now. I think we may need to move Fury into witness protection.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck. He wondered if Bruce realized just how serious he was. “Seriously, we need to intercept Captain Thunderwear.”

 

“Yea, I know.” Bruce nodded. “I’m going to brief Fury. You can go see Loki if you’d like.”

 

“Is he awake?”

 

“He wasn’t but he woke up twice  _ during _ the procedure, so we gave him double.” Bruce shrugged at Tony’s shock. “Never assisted with a surgical procedure on a god before today. It was kinda trial and error. We’re monitoring his vitals closely, though. He’ll probably be pretty out of it when he wakes.”

 

Tony nodded and began to walk away, but paused within a few steps. When he looked back, his trademark smirk was firmly in place. “Please tell me there is a chance for drug-induced conversation.”

 

* * *

 

 

Barely 15 minutes had passed before a groan sounded from the figure on the bed. Tony kept his distance, but remained within sight. He imagined a groggy, unwell god would react much like a cornered wild animal if feeling threatened…

 

“Hey, princess, how’re you feeling?” Tony remained still at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, as he watched unfocused green eyes blink open. Loki took a deep breath through his nose and immediately reached for the nasal cannula. “Leave that there. It’s helping, not hurting.” The inventor rolled his eyes when any hope of the trickster listening was quickly dashed. He rounded the bed and gently took hold of Loki’s wrist, surprised when he was allowed to move it to rest at the god’s side. “Leave that alone. It’s just to make sure you’re breathing okay.” 

 

Loki’s brow knitted, as if he was seeing Tony for the first time. “Stark?” He croaked, wincing at the rawness of his throat. “Where… where am I?”

 

“Infirmary. SHIELD. Scared the hell out of me.” Tony stepped back, once again crossing his arms. He had to smile as Loki looked at him like he had sprouted a second head. “Do you remember anything?”

 

Loki seemed to consider the question deeply, right hand moving to rest on his bandaged abdomen. “The cell. Everything...hurt.” He took another shaky breath, eyes traveling back to Tony, a little more focused. “You...believed me. Why?”

 

“I can’t really answer that, to be honest. I just...did.”

 

The trickster hummed quietly, closing his eyes. “You shouldn’t...trust me.”

 

“Your brother does.”

 

“Thor’s a...fool.” 

 

Tony smiled and shook his head. “A fool who obviously loves his little brother.”

 

“Sentiment.” 

 

Tony assumed the word was meant to be said with disdain, but it was merely a whisper as Loki’s breathing evened out. No, Tony couldn’t exactly explain why felt he could trust Loki now, after all the trickster had done, but he did. Something told him that Loki was about to make some drastic changes to the impression he had left on earth.

 

“FUUUUURRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!”

 

“Oh, shit! Big brother’s home.” The suit crawled its way across Tony’s skin, in place before he was out the door. 

 

Though his eyes remained closed, one corner of Loki’s mouth lifted as chaos unfolded down the hall.


End file.
